


Die Frau des Buchhändlers

by DaughterofPrussia



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Related, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofPrussia/pseuds/DaughterofPrussia
Summary: Eine von der ursprünglichen, in der TV-Serie dargestellten Erzählung abweichende, zum Teil aber auch daran anlehnende Geschichte, die sich auf die Beziehung zwischen Sophie Duchess of Monmouth und Joseph Weld konzentriert.





	1. Ein völlig neues Leben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Als ehemalige Herzogin von Monmouth muss sich Sophie nun an ein ganz neues Leben gewöhnen.

"Big clock collection in the old center of Bucharest“ by Baakie  
[CC BY-SA 3.0 ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F3.0&t=MjZkNDFjYWY3NTU2YzNlY2E0NzBhZmQ5NWQwZjc1MzYwZjA5MjAxNSxBVlpMRHNpYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182692142500%2Fthe-booksellers-wife-part-1-an-entirely-new&m=1))], from Wikimedia Commons

 

         Die große Standuhr im Wohnzimmer hatte bereits vor einigen Minuten zur siebten Stunde des Abends geschlagen. Wenn nichts dazwischen gekommen war, musste er sogleich eintreffen. Ihr Atem ging schwer, denn sie war aufgeregt. Sehr aufgeregt sogar. Alles war noch so neu, so unbekannt und so ganz anders. So vieles hatte sich schlagartig in ihrem Leben geändert. Es war als hätte sie der 10. Mai des Jahres 1850 in eine völlig andere Welt katapultiert. Und in gewisser Weise stimmte das ja auch. So vieles musste sie ganz neu, ja von Grund auf, lernen. Dinge, die für die überwiegende Anzahl der Menschen zu täglichen Routine gehörten, waren ihr fremd. Fertigkeiten, die fast jede Ehefrau dieses Landes schon in frühester Jugend erlernt hatte, hatte man ihr vorenthalten. Die Tochter des - reichen! - Kaufmanns war ja nicht für das einfache, das normale Leben bestimmt gewesen. Davon war zumindest ihre Mutter vollkommen überzeugt. Und sie hatte alles dafür getan, dass _ihre Träume_ im Leben ihrer Tochter Wahrheit wurden. Nein, Sophie war dazu bestimmt, die Frau eines Adligen zu werden, Teil des königlichgen Hofes. Sie war bestimmt für ein Leben voller Herzeleid, voller Qual und voller Erniedrigung.    
  
         Noch einmal prüfte sie den gedeckten Tisch - die Teller, das Besteck, die Servietten. Alles war in Ordnung. Das hoffte sie zumindest. Dann hörte sie Schritte auf dem Weg vor dem Haus. Das musste er sein! Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Doch die Schritte verhallten wieder. Wahrscheinlich war es nur einer der Nachbarn gewesen. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, _die Contenance_ zu bewahren. Das hatte sie - im Gegensatz zu vielem anderen - nicht nur gelernt. Das hatte sie über ein Jahrzehnt fast täglich praktizieren müssen. Doch welch’ ein Unterschied bestand zwischen der inneren Anspannung in ihrem früheren Leben und der Hochstimmung, in der sie sich jetzt befand. Die Aufregung in ihrem früheren Leben war jener Angst geschuldet, die sie empfand, wann immer sich ihr Ehemann auch nur in der Nähe befand. Ihre gegenwärtige Anspannung entsprang einer gänzlich anderen Quelle. Nichts wünschte sie sich mehr, als dem Mann, der (hoffentlich!) gleich eintreffen würde, zu gefallen. Nicht aus Angst, sondern weil sie ihn liebte. Nicht aus der bangen Frage heraus, wozu ihn sein narzisstischer Charakter heute treiben würde, sondern aus dem Wunsch, ihm Freude zu bereiten. Nicht aus Sorge vor drohender Bestrafung, sondern aus dem ehrlichen Verlangen, ihm ihre Dankbarkeit zu zeigen.  
         Noch einmal ließ sie ihren Blick über den gedeckten Tisch streifen. Sanft berührte sie die zarten Blumen in der kleinen Vase, die ganz im Stil der Spätromantik gehalten war. Dann hörte sie plötzlich, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde.  
  
         Sie eilte in die kleine Halle und traf ihn an der Garderobe an, als er gerade seinen Hut ablegte.  
  
         “Joseph! Wie schön, dass Du da bist! Lass’ mich Dir aus dem Mantel helfen!”  
  
         Doch ehe sie sich versah, hatte er den Mantel schon aufgehängt. Er ergriff ihre ausgestreckten Hände, führte sie zusammen an seinen Mund und küsste sie.  
  
         “Guten Abend, meine Liebe. Es tut mir Leid, dass es etwas später geworden ist. Ich musste noch eine Kleinigkeit erledigen.”  
  
         Bevor sie antworten konnte, zog er sie an sich und küsste sie.  
  
         “Komm’,” sagte sie, als sie sich voneinander trennten, “das Essen ist fertig und wir wollen es doch nicht kalt werden lassen.”  
  
         Doch er reagierte nicht, sah sie nur an und strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht. Dann zog er sie an sich und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal.  
  
         “Ich habe Dich vermisst. Ich habe Dich _sehr_ vermisst!” flüsterte er in ihr rechtes Ohr. Vorsichtig ließ er sie wieder auf ihre Füße gleiten.  
  
         Er sah sie an und hielt sie sanft an sich gedrückt. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände um seinen Nacken wandern. Dann zog sie ihn zu sich herunter und ließ sich ein drittes Mal von ihm küssen. Dabei fragte sie sich, wie sie diesen wunderbaren Mann verdient hatte. Ihren Ehemann. 


	2. Jahrestag (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein kurzer Einblick in die Kindheit und Jugend des Joseph Weld.

“Serviette” by  [RitaE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fserviettenring-serviette-2577635%2F&t=NTNkMzRlNGJjODFlYzcyMTQwYTUxNGEyNGIzOTU4MDg0Njk5ODkzNSxWSWxYenRwMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182940786770%2Fdie-frau-des-buchh%25C3%25A4ndlers-2-jahrestag-1&m=1)

 

 

         Endlich gelang es ihr, sich von ihm zu lösen.

         “Abendessen!” sagte sie gebieterisch, aber lächelnd. Dabei zog sie ihn an einer Hand hinter sich her in das kleine Esszimmer.

         “Oh!” war alles, was er beim Anblick des festlich gedeckten Tisches sagen konnte.

         Fast drei Monate lebten sie nun als Mann und Frau zusammen und an jedem neuen Tag hatte sie mit Eifer daran gearbeitet, aus dem alten Haus, das er geerbt hatte, ein Heim für Joseph und sich zu machen. In genau dieser Reihenfolge. Und ihre Arbeit hatte Früchte getragen.

         Das Wohlgefühl, das Josephs Seele erfüllt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal nach Jahren wieder durch die alte, schwere Eichentür mit dem großen Messinggriff getreten war, hatte sich aus seinen Kindheitserinnerungen gespeist. Es waren gute Erinnerungen, verbunden mit Gefühlen von Freude und Dankbarkeit. Nur ein- bis zweimal pro Jahr hatte er die Gelegenheit gehabt, seinen Onkel in Oxford zu besuchen. Seine Eltern waren zu arm gewesen, um eine solche Reise regelmäßig unternehmen zu können. Ja, sie waren sogar darauf angewiesen, dass Onkel Richard ihnen Geld für die Reise sandte. Später, in seinen Teenagerjahren und danach, hatte Joseph die Reisen nach Oxford allein unternommen. Doch wann immer er den Bruder seines Vaters in der berühmten Universitätsstadt besuchen durfte, war er von der Atmosphäre und Geschichte des Ortes fasziniert gewesen. Noch mehr jedoch als die Stadt, beeindruckte ihn die Person seines Onkel selbst. Aufgewachsen in denselben ärmlichen Umständen wie sein Vater, war es seinem Onkel gelungen, sich zu einem angesehenen Buchhändler in einer der wichtigsten Städte des Landes hochzuarbeiten. Bei jedem seiner Besuche in Oxford beobachtete er das Leben Richard Welds mit großer Aufmerksamkeit.  
         Der Sohn des einfachen Bauern aus Northumberland genoss es, Zeit mit seinem Onkel in dessen Studierzimmer zu verbringen. Dieses große Zimmer, das sich im ersten Stock des alten Hauses befand, war eher eine Bibliothek als ein Büro. Joseph liebte die warmen, dunklen Möbel. Er liebte es, seine Hände sanft über die Rücken der alten, wertvollen Bücher gleiten zu lassen. Ganz besonders genoss er jene Abende, an denen er in einem der beiden großen Ledersessel vor dem Kamin sitzen und mit seinem Onkel Zeit verbringen konnte. Während sie Wein oder Tee tranken und Obst oder Gebäck genossen, das Frau Nelson für sie zubereitet hatte, konnte er mit dem freundlichen alten Mann alle Fragen diskutieren, die ihn bewegten. In ihm hatte er nicht nur einen Vertrauten gefunden, sondern einen Menschen, der ihn in besonderer Weise verstand.  
         Joseph konnte nachvollziehen, was seinen Vater bewogen hatte, das Gehöft seiner Eltern weiterzuführen. Man respektierte seine Vorfahren und warf das hart erworbene Erbe, das sie hinterließen, nicht einfach weg. Aber so sehr er diese Tradition und das Vorbild seiner Eltern auch schätzte, so sehr wusste er, dass er für ein solches Leben nicht geschaffen war. Sein Onkel war der einzige Mensch in seiner Familie, der das verstanden hatte. Mehr noch. Für Joseph war Richard Weld zu einem Lehrer geworden. Zu einem Lehrer, der ihn unterwies, ohne belehrend zu wirken. Früh schon hatte Richard Weld die Fähigkeiten seines Neffen erkannt und gefördert. Joseph konnte sicher sein, dass, wann immer seine Familie den Onkel in Oxford besuchte, dieser ihm ein Päckchen mit Büchern auf die Heimreise mitgeben würde. Es waren diese Schätze aus Papier und Druckerschwärze, die einen Hunger nach mehr Wissen und ein leidenschaftliches Streben nach einer universalen Bildung in ihm bewirkt hatten und am Leben erhielten.  
         Joseph liebte seine Heimat Northumberland. Die Umgebung von Bamburgh konnte nicht anders als idyllischen bezeichnet werden. Der kleine Ort mit der ihn überragenden Burg aus dem sechsten Jahrhundert lag am Nordseestrand nahe den Farne Islands. Die Grenze zu Schottland war nicht weit und Edinburgh erreichte man mit dem Pferd innerhalb eines Tages. Doch so sehr er sich in dieser Gegend auch verwurzelt fühlte, so sehr wusste Joseph bereits als Teenager, dass er seine Heimat verlassen musste, wenn er seine Träume verwirklichen wollte.  
         Seine Träume. Nie hatte er mit einem Menschen über sie gesprochen. Zu wertvoll waren sie ihm, als dass er sie irgendjemanden offenbaren wollte, der ihn nicht verstand und ihn vielleicht dafür auslachen würde. Bereits in jungen Jahren hatte er begriffen, dass Träume und Ziele nur dann ihre Kraft behielten und erreichbar waren, wenn sie lange genug ein Geheimnis der eigenen Seele blieben. Dort, in der tiefen Stille dieses für andere Menschen unerreichbaren Ortes, mussten sie heranreifen, wie ein Kind im Uterus seiner Mutter. Erst wenn es ausgereift und stark genug zum Überleben war, konnte es den Mutterschoß durchbrechen und der Welt begegnen.  
         Viele Jahre war er so mit seinen Träumen und Zielen schwanger gegangen. Nicht einmal seine Eltern wussten, was ihn antrieb. Mit niemanden hatte er darüber gesprochen. Bis zu jenem entscheidenden Tag im August 1849. Bis zu jenem Tag, an dem er ihr begegnete. An einem Strand in Irland.


	3. Jahrestag (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Während er darauf wartet, dass das Abendessen serviert wird, denkt Joseph über die Vergangenheit nach.

* Meer * Irland * Küste* by [Bayawe](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fmeer-irland-k%25C3%25BCste-des-meeres-ozean-3501776%2F&t=NDNlNDQ4YmQ5NzhkNTgyZjNiMTdkOTY2NjNhM2NiYTRiYWU0Mjg0MCxkeFdhVFFTOA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183104836560%2Fthe-booksellers-wife-part-3-anniversary-2&m=1)

 

         Dieser Tag an jenem Strand in Irland. Manche Menschen würden ihn als einen schicksalhaften Tag bezeichnen. Doch Joseph Weld glaubte nicht an das Schicksal.

         Es gab wenig, an das er glaubte. In seiner Kindheit und Jugend hatte seine Mutter versucht, ihm ihren Glauben an Gott zu vermitteln. Es war selbstverständlich, dass er alle kirchlichen Rituale durchlaufen hatte, die für einen Angehörigen der Anglikanischen Kirche vorgeschrieben waren. Doch für ihn war das eine Pflicht, die man zu erfüllen hatte, um ein anerkanntes Mitglied der Gesellschaft zu sein oder - besser gesagt - zu werden. Es war für ihn - im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter - keine Angelegenheit des Herzens.

         Wenn Joseph Weld an etwas glaubte, dann an das, was er in den Büchern seines Onkels gelesen hatte. Im Mai 1843, er war gerade 23 Jahre alt geworden, suchte er eines Sonntagmorgens, während Richard Weld noch schlief, in dessen Bibliothek nach neuem Lesestoff. Als er ein Buch über griechische Geschichte öffnete, fiel ihm ein Brief entgegen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Richard Weld dieses Schriftstück als Lesezeichen benutzte, wie er es des Öfteren tat. Normalerweise interessierte ihn die Korrespondenz seines Verwandten nicht. Doch während die Handschrift in den meisten Briefen, die seinen Onkel erreichten, auf männliche Adressaten schließen ließen, war dieser Brief ganz offensichtlich von einer Frau geschrieben worden. Joseph’s Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er am Ende des Briefes die Unterschrift einer Emilia fand. Neugierig geworden, begann er zu lesen. Die junge Frau berichtete seinem Onkel von einer Reise auf den Kontinent, die sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter unternahm. Besonders angetan hatte es ihr die Hauptstadt Österreich-Ungarns. Emilia berichtete von einem Leseabend, den sie dort im Salon einer Tante erlebt hatte und bei dem der Mediziner und Literat Ernst, Baron von Feuchtersleben aus seinem gerade erschienen Buch “Beiträge zur Literatur-, Kunst- und Lebenstheorie” gelesen hatte. Sie zitierte einige jener Aussagen, die von Feuchtersleben an jenem Abend gemacht hatte, darunter auch der Satz: “Nur die Sache ist verloren, die man aufgibt”.

         Für einen Augenblick vergaß Joseph, was er eigentlich in der Bibliothek gesucht hatte. Er setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin und begann nachzudenken. War es nicht genau das, worum es im Leben ging? Die Verwirklichung der eigenen Träume? Die Erreichung der Ziele, die man sich gesteckt hatte? Ihm war bewusst, dass ihm in dieser Welt mit ihren festen gesellschaftlichen Klassen nichts geschenkt werden würde und dennoch hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, Erfolg zu haben und reich zu werden. Nein, er würde alles tun, um nicht für immer der Sohn eines armen Bauern aus Bamburgh zu bleiben. Ein erster Schritt sollte sein Eintritt in den Dienst des Herzogs von Devonshire sein. Auf seiner Fahrt nach Oxford hatte er einen Angestellten dieses Adligen kennengelernt und war mit ihm ins Gespräch gekommen. So hatte er erfahren, dass man in Chatsworth House bei Bakewell in Derbyshire einen neuen Kammerdiener suchte. Sogleich nachdem er im Haus seines Onkels in Oxford angekommen war, hatte er an den Herzog geschrieben und seine Dienste angeboten. Kurz darauf war er eingeladen worden, sich vorzustellen und nur wenige Tage später hatte tatsächlich die Zusage für die Stelle erhalten. Es war vereinbart worden, dass er sogleich nach dem Ende der Ernte, bei der er seinen Eltern noch ein letztes Mal helfen wollte, mit seinem Dienst für den Herzog beginnen würde.  
         “Nur die Sache ist verloren, die man aufgibt.” So hatte Emilia von Feuchtersleben zitiert. Joseph Weld würde nicht verlieren, denn er würde nicht aufgeben, bis er seine Ziele erreicht hatte.

         Diese Überzeugung, dass alles erreichbar wäre, was man anstrebte, wenn man nur die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergriff und ausdauernd darum kämpfte, hatte Joseph auch an jenem Tag am Strand von Sligo geleitet.  
         Wie er es liebte, hatte er früh am Morgen Osborn House heimlich verlassen, war zu der nahe gelegenen Bucht geeilt und hatte dort ein Bad genommen. Er liebte das Meer. Neben seinen Eltern und seinem Pferd war das Meer das Einzige, was er vermisste, seitdem er in London lebte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sie sich näherte, doch als er sich gerade sein Hemd überziehen wollte, sah er sie: Sophie. Sie stand nur wenige Meter entfernt und war genauso überrascht wie er.

         Seitdem er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen, wirklich gesehen hatte, war es um ihn geschehen. Er wusste, dass ihn das, was er für sie empfand, in Gefahr bringen konnte. Sie war nicht nur verheiratet, sie war eine Herzogin. Doch je mehr Zeit er in ihrer Gegenwart verbrachte, je öfter er miterleben musste, wie sehr sie unter den bösartigen Beleidigungen und Erniedrigungen ihres Mannes zu leiden hatte, desto mehr wuchsen seine Gefühle für sie. Er konnte nicht anders. Es war der natürliche Ausdruck seiner innersten Gefühle, sie zu umwerben. Erst sah es so aus, als würde sie bei Lord Palmerston, dem Außenminister des Landes, Trost suchen. Doch als die königliche Familie dann vor den revolutionären Bestrebungen in London auf die Insel Wright in Sicherheit gebracht worden war, schien es, als habe der Außenminister Sophies Gefühle ebenfalls bitter enttäuscht. Der Hintergrund dafür hatte sich Joseph nie wirklich erschlossen. Entscheidend jedoch war, dass er da war, als Sophie über Palmerstones Abweisung Tränen vergoss. Und es war sein Taschentuch, in dem diese Tränen aufgefangen wurden. Das war auch der Moment gewesen, in dem er zum ersten Mal mit ihr über seine Liebe zum Meer sprechen konnte. Er bereute nicht, dass er ihr gefolgt war, wann immer sich ihm dazu eine Möglichkeit bot.

         Als sie dann an jenem Morgen am Strand aufeinander trafen, entschied er, dass es jetzt Zeit war, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Er forderte sie zu einem kleinen Wettlauf auf und sie ging tatsächlich darauf ein. Sie war eine Herzogin, doch ganz offensichtlich hielt sie der Klassenunterschied nicht davon ab, so etwas zu tun. Wäre sie bereit, noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen? Er sagte es ihr dann ganz frei heraus: Sie waren beide gleich. Trotz des Klassenunterschiedes waren sie beide den Launen jener Menschen ausgesetzt, unter deren Autorität sie standen. Musste er die schlechte Laune des königlichen Hausverwalters Penge aushalten, so hatte Sophie die Gemeinheiten ihres Ehemannes zu ertragen. Und dann hatte er ihr seine Träume geoffenbart. Er hatte sie gefragt, in welchem Internat sich ihr Sohn befand und anschließend erklärt, dass  _sein_ Sohn nach Eaton gehen würde. Zuerst war sie erschrocken. Scheinbar dachte sie, er sei verheiratet, denn sie fragte erstaunt: “Du hast einen Sohn?” Doch als er verneinte, begriff sie, was er ihr sagen wollte. Er hatte Träume, Pläne, Ziele. Er würde nicht für immer ein Diener im Buckingham Palace sein. Er würde eine Familie gründen. Er wollte einen Sohn haben und diesem Sohn wollte er eine Schulbildung an einer der besten Institutionen dieses Landes ermöglichen. Sophie wusste, was das implizierte. Nur reiche Menschen, Adlige oder Geschäftsleute, konnten sich so etwas leisten.  
  
         Seine Worte - und vielmehr noch sein Blick - hatten etwas in ihr ausgelöst, das sie auch später nicht recht in Worte fassen konnte. Dieser Mann war so lebendig, so voller Energie und Zuversicht. Er war alles, was der Herzog von Monmouth nicht war. Bisher unbekannte Wünsche und Träume schossen mit einer Kraft in ihrer Seele auf, wie die ersten Knospen der Forsythien im Frühling. Ehe sie noch weiter nachdenken konnte, bat sie ihn, sie zu küssen. Doch er reagierte nicht, wie sie erwartet hatte. Er richtete sich auf, sah sie an und dann hörte sie, wie er in seiner tiefen Baritonstimme sagte: “Ich biete Dir Liebe, Sophie, nichts weniger." Joseph Weld meinte es ernst. Ihm ging es nicht um eine temporäre Affäre. Er suchte keine neue Trophäe für eine “Sammlung”, wie Lord Palmerston. Er wollte sie, ganz und gar. Er wollte sie als Ehefrau und als Mutter seiner Kinder. Diese Erkenntnis verursache einen leichten Schwindel in ihr. Doch sie konnte jetzt nicht über die Konsequenzen nachdenken. Sie wusste nur, dass sie in den vergangenen zehn Jahren nie glücklicher gewesen war, als in diesem Moment. In diesem Moment, indem sie realisierte, dass ein Mensch sie liebte. Um ihrer selbst willen liebte. Und der Augenblick, an dem sie sich dann dort am Strand von Sligo zum ersten Mal küssten, würde für immer einer der glücklichsten Momente ihres Lebens bleiben.

         Auch Joseph empfand so. Alles, was er sich an diesem Morgen erhofft hatte, war ein Bad im Meer zu nehmen und vielleicht irgendwann im Lauf des Tages einen freundlichen Blick von ihr zu erhaschen. Dass er ihr nur wenige Minuten nach seinem morgendlichen Ausflug in die Wellen der Irischen See seine Liebe gestehen und sie ihn erhören würde, hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können. Es war sein Ziel gewesen, sie zu gewinnen. Doch dass es nun so plötzlich geschehen war, hatte ihn vollkommen überrascht.  
  
         Und dennoch hatte er nur wenige Monate später dieses vollkommene Glück beinahe für immer zerstört.

         Am Abend jenes Tages im Mai 1843, als er in der Bibliothek seines Onkels zufällig den Brief der ihm unbekannten Emilia gefunden hatte, bekam sein Onkel Besuch von einem Freund namens John. Dieser Mann, Abkömmling eines irischen Adelsgeschlechts und daher auch unter dem Spitznamen “der irische Geistliche" bekannt, war einmal Geistlicher der Kirche von England gewesen, hatte diese jedoch aus Gewissensgründen verlassen. Seitdem widmete er sich der Übersetzung der Bibel in verschiedene europäischen Sprachen, war schriftstellerisch tätig und reiste regelmäßig auf den Kontinent, um Vorträge zu halten. Gemeinsam hatten sie zu Abend gegessen und anschließend bei einem Glas Wein in der Bibliothek zusammengesessen. Dabei hatte sich ein angeregtes Gespräch über das Leben im Allgemeinen und über Josephs Pläne im Besonderen ergeben.  
         Am Tag darauf reiste der irische Freund seines Onkels ab. Als er sich von Joseph verabschiedete sagte er: “Es ist sehr verständlich, dass ein junger Mann wie Du solche Wünsche und Pläne hat. Doch Du solltest Dir eins merken: Ambitionen ohne Ethik und Moral führen immer in die Zerstörung. Ohne Kompass verliert man seine Richtung.” Höflich, wie er war, hatte sich Joseph für den Rat des Mannes bedankt. Doch als er ins Haus zurückgekehrt war, hatte er darüber nur lächeln können. Was wusste dieser adlige, weltabgewandte Geistliche schon vom wahren Leben? Er hatte bestimmt keine Geldsorgen, ihm wurde sicherlich nicht immer wieder bedeutet, dass er einer der unteren Schichten dieser Gesellschaft angehörte. Nein, dieser Mann hatte nicht um seinen Platz in diesem System kämpfen müssen. Das war der Unterschied zwischen ihnen. Joseph wusste, dass ihm nichts geschenkt werden würde. Aber er würde darum kämpfen, und zwar mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln. Ethik? Moral? Seine Eltern und sein Onkel hatten beides. Und ja, sein Onkel Richard Weld hatte es zu etwas gebracht. Aber was hatten Ethik und Moral seinen Eltern genutzt? Nein, er, Joseph Weld, würde sich nicht von irgendwelchen überkommenen Vorstellungen davon abhalten lassen, seine Träume zu verwirklichen.

         Als er Jahre später - auf der Flucht vor den Ereignissen in London - in das Haus seines Onkels zurückkehrte und durch das Hoftor trat, erinnerte er sich an die Worte des irischen Geistlichen. Beschämt musste er zugeben, dass der alte Mann Recht gehabt hatte. Er hatte keinen Kompass für sein Leben gehabt und er hatte alles, was er sich je gewünscht hatte, verloren. Das jedenfalls glaubte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Auf Reichtum und Ruhm hätte er verzichten können. Da war er sich sicher. Doch ob er jemals verwinden konnte, dass er Sophie verloren hatte? Nein, das bezweifelte er. Es war nicht nur der Verlust der Frau, die er über alles liebte, der ihn außerordentlich deprimierte. Es war die Schuld, die auf seiner Seele lastete. Ohne es zu wollen, hatte er sie zutiefst verletzt. Er hatte ihr durch die Unbedachtsamkeit seiner Worte das Gefühl gegeben, auch für ihn nicht mehr als ein Mittel zum Zweck zu sein. Sophie fühlte sich verraten und verkauft und das zu Recht. So sehr hatte sie gehofft, ja geglaubt, dass Joseph anders war. Sie war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er sich unterschied vom Herzog, von Palmerston und von all’ den Männern, die sie in der “gehobenen Gesellschaft” kennengelernt hatte. Aber auch er hatte sie enttäuscht.

         Dass er heute hier an einem Tisch mit ihr zusammen saß, dass sie seit knapp drei Monaten ein Ehepaar waren, war nichts anderes als ein Mysterium, das er nicht erklären konnte. Es war ein Wunder, das er nicht im Geringsten verdient hatte. Alles, was er tun konnte, war zu beten, dass er sich dieser zweiten Chance würdig erweisen würde.  


	4. Jahrestag (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph und Sophie feiern ihr besonderes Jubiläum mit einem guten Essen und ein wenig mehr.

“Anhänger” by [Paolinio](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fanh%25C3%25A4nger-ornament-aussetzung-golden-3092615%2F&t=NjZmMTU1ZDhkZGUzODY5NmY4ZWQ0YTA5ZDIxMDQ1M2UzMTEzNDMxZixsM2dkb28zaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183442588460%2Fthe-booksellers-wife-part-4-anniversary-3&m=1)

 

 

         “Joseph? Joseph!”

         Ihre Stimme erreichte sein Bewusstsein durch einen Nebel - ähnlich der Glocke des nahegelegenen Kirchturms, die ihn an jedem Tag um fünf Uhr morgens weckte.

         “Joseph! _Wo_ bist Du?”

         Er sah sie an, dann realisierte er langsam, dass ein Teller mit Suppe vor ihm stand und sie ihm ihre rechte Hand entgegen streckte.

         “Entschuldige. Ich war in Gedanken.”

         Er nahm ihre Hand, beugte seinen Kopf und sprach ein kurzes Dankgebet. Doch nach dem üblichen “Amen!” ließ er ihre Hand nicht los, sondern zog sie zu sich und küsste sie.

         “Danke, Sophie, für den wundervoll gedeckten Tisch und natürlich auch für das Essen.”

         Sie lächelte.

         “Iss, sonst wird die Suppe noch kälter.”

         Als sie wenig später die Hauptmahlzeit auftrug, weiteten sich Josephs Augen erneut und das nicht nur, weil die gegrillte Rinderbrust in einem Beet von Gemüse und Kartoffeln köstlich duftete.  
  
         “Das ist … das ist ...”

         “Dein Lieblingsgericht?” fragte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

         “Ja.”

         “Na, dann hoffe ich, dass es Dir auch schmeckt.”

         “Oh bestimmt.”

         Sie füllte seinen Teller und stellte ihn vor ihm ab.

         “Guten Appetit.”

         “Danke,” sagte er immer noch völlig überrascht.

         “Probier' erst einmal und sieh’, ob es Dir schmeckt. Vielleicht ist sie ja gar nicht gelungen?”

         “Och, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen …”

         Sophie hatte ihren Teller gefüllt und sich gesetzt.

         “Du würdest meine Kochkünste selbst dann noch loben, wenn ich Dir ein Stück Kohle auf Gemüse servieren würde.”

         Er griff erneut nach ihrer Hand und küsste sie.

         “Nein,” sagte er leise aber bestimmt, “das würde ich nicht tun. Wir haben uns Wahrhaftigkeit versprochen, oder etwa nicht?”

         “Ja,” sagte sie, zog ihre Hand zurück und begann zu essen.

         Als Abschluss des Essens folgten kleine Kuchen und Kaffee. Als sie auch das Dessert verspeist hatten, wollte Sophie abräumen, doch Joseph hielt sie zurück.

         “Bitte, bleib noch einen Moment. Ich … ich habe noch eine … kleine Überraschung für Dich.”

         Er stand auf und trat hinter sie. Sophie blickte fragend zu ihm auf.

         “Könntest Du bitte Deine Augen schließen?”

         Sie folgte seiner Bitte. Doch sie tat es mit einem unguten Gefühl. Das letzte Mal, dass ein Mann auf diese Weise hinter ihr gestanden hatte, war in Monmouth House gewesen. Ihr früherer Ehemann hatte sich erboten, ihr eine Halskette umzulegen und er hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, um sie einmal mehr zu demütigen. Die schlimme Erinnerung ließ sie jetzt erneut erschaudern. Doch dann spürte sie, wie Joseph, der ihr offensichtlich ebenfalls eine Kette umgelegt hatte, sich zu ihr nieder beugte.

         “Es sind heute genau drei Jahre … drei Jahre ... seit ... seit jenem ersten Kuss in Irland,” flüsterte er leise mit heiserer Stimme. Dann spürte sie, wie seine Lippen eine sanfte Spur von Küssen auf ihrem Hals hinterließen.

         Vorsichtig tastete sie nach dem Seidenband, dass er um ihren Hals gelegt hatte und dann fand ihre Hand das Medaillon in Herzform, das daran befestigt war.

         “Joseph! Du hast an unseren Tag gedacht!”

         “Wie könnte ich diesen Tag vergessen? Danke, dass Du mich liebst, Sophie,” flüsterte er, noch immer heiser.

         Sie öffnete die Augen, schlang ihren Arm um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Dann küsste sie ihn, anhaltend und leidenschaftlich. Als sie ihn wieder los ließ, ließ er sich auf ihr vor die Knie gleiten.  

         “Es ist nicht viel. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir so viel mehr geben, Sophie. Seit dem Tag, an dem ich Dich zum ersten mal gesehen habe, _wirklich_ gesehen habe, da habe ich mir gewünscht, Dir die Welt zu Füßen zu legen. Aber … seitdem Du mir eine zweite Chance gegeben hast … wäre selbst das ganze Universum nicht genug. Ich kann Dir nicht sagen wie dankbar ich bin.”

         Wieder küsste er ihre Hände. Als er sie frei gab, nahm sie seinen Kopf und sah ihn an.

         “Joseph, ich brauche keine Titel, keinen Reichtum, keine Diamanten … ich habe das alles gehabt und was für ein Leben hat mir das beschert? Nichts als einen goldenen Käfig! Jede Hausmagd war freier als ich. Und ohne Dich würde ich heute noch gefangen sein! Bitte, hör’ auf, zurückzublicken. Ich habe alles, was ich brauche.”

         Sie wollte ihn an sich ziehen, um ihn zu küssen. Doch er wich zurück. Er sah sie einen Moment an. Sein Blick war ernst.

         “Du würdest mir doch sagen, wenn Dir etwas fehlen würde? Sophie, wir haben uns Wahrhaftigkeit versprochen.”

         Sie sah ihn genauso ernst an. Dann sagte sie:

         “Ich habe einen Ehemann, der mich liebt, auf den ich mich verlassen kann, der wirklich für mich sorgt. Wir können endlich in Freiheit zusammen leben. Wir haben ein gemeinsames Zuhause. Joseph, was um alles in der Welt sollte mir fehlen?! Das Leben am königlichen Hof mit seinen absurden Kostümbällen und all’ den Intrigen? Ein Leben, in dem man an jedem Tag _marrons glacés_ serviert bekommen kann, wo jedoch Menschen, die einander lieben, sich nicht einmal berühren dürfen? Ein Leben voller Luxus _und_ voller Beschränkungen? Ein Leben, wo man auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht wird? Das ist doch kein Leben. Das ist ein luxuriöser Kerker!”

         Sophie bemerkte, dass sie sich in Rage geredet hatte. Nachdem sie einen Moment geschwiegen hatte, fuhr sie fort:    

         “Ich habe Dich so sehr vermisst. Achtzehn Monate lang habe ich Dich schrecklich vermisst. Achtzehn Monate habe ich zwischen Hoffen und Bangen gelebt. Und in den sechs Monaten, die danach folgen, habe ich Dich ebenso vermisst. An jedem neuen Tag. Aber da wusste ich ja wenigstens, dass unsere Trennung ein Ende haben würde. Und seit drei Monaten darf ich endlich mit Dir zusammen leben. Ich kann Dich berühren, Dich küssten und lieben, wann und wie ich will. Keine verstohlenen Blicke mehr, keine Heimlichkeiten mehr. Unsere Liebe ist endlich frei. Sag’ mir Joseph, was sollte mir da noch fehlen?”

         Sie zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten sagte sie lächelnd:

         “Jetzt, wo ich so darüber nachdenke … Da gibt es wirklich etwas, das Du für mich tun könntest ….”

         “So? Und was wäre das?”

         “Ich könnte Hilfe beim Abwasch gebrauchen, _Mr. Weld._ ”

         Er grinste und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann erhob er sich und küsste ihr dabei leicht die Stirn.

         “Stets zu Diensten, _Mrs. Weld._ ”

         Dann nahm er die Tassen und Teller und folgte ihr in die Küche.

         Eine halbe Stunde später hängte er das Trockentuch an einen Haken neben dem Küchenschrank. Dann ging er auf Sophie zu, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

         “Und was wünscht die Königin nun?”

         Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

         “Die Königin? Victoria ist die Königin, ich bin noch nicht einmal mehr eine Herz ...”

         Doch er ließ sie nicht ausreden.

         “Victoria, meine Liebe, ist nur die Königin Großbritanniens. Du bist die Königin meines Herzens. Das wird Victoria nie sein.”

         Sie verdrehte ihre Augen, doch dann machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein verschwörerisches Lächeln breit.

         “Die Königin, Joseph, möchte jetzt hinauf getragen werden - in _unsere Kammer_. Denn die Königin wünscht, diesen besonderen Tag nicht nur mit einem Essen zu feiern.”

         Joseph nahm Haltung an.

         “Ich verstehe, Eure Majestät und ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl.”

         Ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie aufgehoben und und trug sie nun auf beiden Armen. Er drehte sich noch einmal zum Tisch um und blies mit einem kräftigen Lufthauch die dort stehenden Kerzen aus.

         “Wenn Eure Majestät bitte die Nachtlampe nehmen würden.”

         Sophie griff nach der Laterne und im nächsten Moment trug er sie durch die offene Küchentür, die er mit einer gekonnten Bewegung seines rechten Fußes hinter sich zuschlug.  Dann trug er sie schnellen Schrittes durch die kleine Halle, die Treppenstufen hinauf in die eheliche Schlafkammer.

 


	5. Nächtliche Erinnerungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Sophie und Joseph ihren Jahrestag begangen haben, erinnert sich Joseph daran, wie sie einander kennengelernt haben.
> 
> Ich bitte meine Leser, den Tumblr-Blog von http://stardust-pond.tumblr.com/ zu besuchen. Sie hat viele wunderbare Sophie-und-Joseph-Gifs kreiert. Auch die folgenden Youtube-Videos, die unser besonderes Paar zeigen, möchte ich empfehlen:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_77VqIEz0Qo
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPVUgRg6d1Y
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9JMOG6e7WQ
> 
> Bitte hinterlasse einen Kommentar oder Likes auf dem Blog / Kanal des jeweiligen Künstlers!

“Architektur” by [PublicDomainPictures](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Farchitektur-sch%25C3%25B6ne-geb%25C3%25A4ude-kirche-20787%2F&t=MDBhZjZhZTMwNTc0ZGIzMDI3NmU2OTlkOGM2OGExODAzN2FkNGM1NSxmQkxBdkgzVw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183732506930%2Fthe-booksellers-wife-part-5-nocturnal&m=1) 

 

         Die Uhr des nahe gelegenen Kirchturms hatte vor wenigen Minuten zur vierten Stunde des Tages geläutet. Ein leichter Windhauch blies durch das offene Fenster und stieß dabei die Vorhänge noch etwas mehr zu den Seiten auf. Durch den so frei gewordenen Spalt fiel etwas von dem hellen Mondlicht auf Sophies Gesicht. Sie lag, die Beine wie immer zur Brust hingezogen, mit dem Rücken zu Joseph, der sich sich mit dem Rücken an die Bettwand gelehnt hatte. Er war einige Zeit zuvor wach geworden und als er nicht wieder einschlafen konnte, hatte er begonnen, seine wunderschöne Frau zu beobachten. Zuerst hatte sie mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust gelegen. Einige Zeit später hatte sie sich dann auf den Rücken gedreht. Das hatte ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich aufzusetzen. Vor ungefähr zehn Minuten dann, hatte sie sich vom Rücken auf ihre linke Seite gedreht, ihre Beine leicht angezogen.   
         Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Sophie im Schlaf beobachtete. Sie wechselte des öfteren ihre Liegeposition, doch eines blieb immer gleich: Wie und wohin sie sich auch immer drehte, irgendwie schaffte sie es, dass die Berührung ihrer Körper nie unterbrochen wurde. Hatte sie zuerst mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust gelegen, so hatte sie dann, als sich ihr Körper in die Rückenlage bewegte, immer noch ihren rechten Arm auf seiner Brust gehalten. Als sie sich nun auf die linke Seite gedreht hatte, hatte sie zwar ihren Arm von ihm weggezogen, doch im selben Moment spürte Joseph, wie sie ihren ganzen Rücken an seine linke Seite schmiegte.

         Er atmete tief ein. Was war es, dass ihn diese Frau so lieben ließ, wie keinen anderen Menschen sonst?  War es ihre äußere Erscheinung? Ja, sie war wunderschön. Das stand ganz außer Zweifel. Doch sie war nicht die einzige schöne Frau, der er am königlichen Hof begegnet war. Nicht nur unter den Hofdamen oder den immer wieder dort erscheinenden Adligen gab es schöne Frauen. Auch unter den Bediensteten fanden sich Frauen, die sich für Äußeres wahrlich nicht zu schämen hatten. Und doch, irgendetwas gab es da, das sie anziehender machte, als jede andere Frau.  
         Joseph erinnerte sich genau, wann sie ihm zum ersten Mal aufgefallen war. Es geschah an jenem Abend, an dem die Queen ein Dinner zu Ehren des abgesetzten französischen Königs gab. Louis Philippe war am Tag zuvor in London angekommen und hatte seine englische Cousine um Asyl gebeten. Nur wenige Tage zuvor hatte Joseph seine Stelle als neuer Kammerdiener im Buckingham Palace angetreten. Erst später hatte er erfahren, dass auch Sophie noch nicht lange als  “Lady of the Robes” bei ihrer Majestät fungierte. An jenem Abend hatte Herr Penge ihn zum Dienst vorgesehen und dementsprechend stand er neben einer der Türen im Hauptkorridor des Palastes. Wenige Minuten vor dem anberaumten Dinner hatten sich dort weitere Gäste versammelt: Lord Paget, Lady Portmann und Sophie waren gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft, als Sophies Ehemann, der Herzog von Monmouth, sich einmischte und sie fragte, wie es um die Erfüllung ihrer Pflichten am Hof stünde. Als sie ihm voll Freude eine Brosche zeigte, die ihr die Königin in Anerkennung ihrer bisherigen Dienste geschenkt hatte, wies er sie zurecht und tadelte sie dafür, dass sie diese Brosche “in der falschen Art und Weise tragen würde”. Nun wurden auch der Außenminister, Lord Palmerston, und der Premierminister, Sir Robert Peel, auf das Geschehen aufmerksam. Glücklicherweise fand Lady Portmann einen Weg, um Sophie aus der unangenehmen Situation zu befreien. Palmerston jedoch ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den Herzog auf die ihm eigene Art zu tadeln. Doch dann erschienen die Königin, Prinz Albert und der - ehemalige - König von Frankreich. Als kurz darauf auch Prinzessin Feodora erschien, war die Gruppe vollständig und verließ den Hauptkorridor, um sich zum Dinner zu begeben.                
         Joseph hatte das gesamte Geschehen mit großer Aufmerksamkeit beobachtet. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, wie Sophie reagierte, als sie von ihrem Mann in aller Öffentlichkeit gedemütigt wurde. Ihr verstörter Blick hatte eine Saite in seiner Seele angeschlagen. Was er an diesem Abend gesehen und gehört hatte, hatte tiefen Wunsch in ihm hervorgerufen, sie nicht nur beschützen, sondern ihr all’ das geben zu wollen, was sie verdiente. Er würde sich für immer an diesen Augenblick erinnern, in dem er sie zum ersten Mal _wirklich_ gesehen hatte.

         Nur wenige Tage später sollte es zu ihrem ersten direkten Zusammentreffen kommen. Wieder war Joseph von Herrn Penge dazu bestimmt worden, im Hauptkorridor seinen Dienst zu versehen. Die Aufnahme Louis-Philippes am königlichen Hof hatte in der Bevölkerung Londons starken Widerwillen und große Aufregung hervorgerufen. Wiederholt waren Lord Palmerston und Sir Peel zu Gesprächen in den Palast beordert worden. So auch an diesem Tag. Wenige Minuten, nachdem eine solche Besprechung zwischen der Königin und ihren Ministern zu Ende gegangen war, trafen die beiden Politiker am frühen Abend im Hauptkorridor auf Sophie. Die Herzogin war gerade dabei, den Palast zu verlassen. Lord Palmerston konnte es natürlich nicht bei einer freundlichen Begrüßung allein belassen. Nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass der Herzog sich wohl in seinem Club aufhielt, erbot er sich, Sophie nach Hause zu bringen. Doch dann mischte sich der Premierminister ein und untersagte Palmerston, sich um die Herzogin zu kümmern. Erbost erklärte Sir Peel, dass die Herren zu tun hätten, dass das Parlament warten würde und dass die Herzogin im Palast bleiben solle, da die Straßen aufgrund der Proteste unsicher seien. Palmerston gehorchte, wenn auch nur widerwillig und auch Sophie blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu fügen. Nachdem Peel und Palmerston sich entfernt hatten, streifte sie ihren Umhang ab. Einen Moment lang blieb sie unschlüssig stehen, dann besann sich und trat auf ihn zu. Sie reichte Joseph den Umhang und bat ihn, diesen in ihr Zimmer zu bringen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn direkt ansah und ansprach. Er nahm den Umhang aus ihren Händen entgegen und verbeugte sich leicht. Als sie davon ging, konnte er nicht anders, er musste ihr nachsehen. Leider war sein Blick von Herrn Penge bemerkt worden. Dieser wies ihn sofort zurecht und machte ihm klar, welche Grenzen zwischen einem Kammerdiener und einer Herzogin bestanden. Als er dem königlichen Verwalter zu Verstehen gegeben hatte, dass ihm diese Grenzen bekannt waren, konnte er endlich den Auftrag erledigen und den Umhang in Sophies Zimmer bringen. Er nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich im Zimmer der Herzogin umzusehen. Ihr Zimmer unterschied sich nicht wesentlich von dem der anderen Adligen, die am Hof irgendeine Funktion inne hatten. Auf ihrem Nachttisch lagen einige Bücher, deren Titel ihm nichts sagten. Neben den Büchern stand die ovale Miniatur eines Bildes, das einen kleinen Jungen zeigte. Joseph nahm den Umhang und roch noch einmal kurz daran. Der Duft eines floralen Parfüms erfüllte seine Nase. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal ein ähnliches Parfüm gerochen zu haben. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Er legte den Umgang vorsichtig auf das Bett. Dort würde ihn die Herzogin spätestens dann finden, wenn sie zu Bett gehen würde. Vielleicht würde sie sich ja an den Kammerdiener erinnern, der ihn dorthin gelegt hatte. Während er noch auf den Umhang sah, stieg plötzlich der irrwitzige Wunsch in ihm auf, die Herzogin möge sich nicht nur an ihn erinnern, sondern - besser noch - von ihm träumen. Doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder und als er das Zimmer verließ, musste er über sich selbst lächeln.  
  
          Einige Stunden später sollte er sich an seinen Wunsch erinnern, denn in dieser Nacht würde kaum jemand im königlichen Haushalt ein Auge zumachen. Es war die Nacht, in der Prinzessin Louise, das sechste Kind der Königin, geboren werden sollte. Kurz nachdem der Premierminister und sein Außenminister an diesem Abend den Palast verlassen hatten, hatte sich eine große Menschenmenge vor dem Gebäude versammelt. Die Demonstranten verlangten, dass der ehemalige französische König das Land verlassen sollte. In den folgenden Stunden kamen weitere Forderungen dazu und der Protest wurde immer heftiger. Es flogen Steine und einige Fensterscheiben des Palastes gingen zu Bruch. Nicht nur Prinz Albert befürchtete, dass sich diese und ähnliche Demonstrationen zu einer wirklichen Revolution auswachsen könnten. Bei der Königin verursachte die Aufregung eine Beschleunigung der sowieso bereits für diese Tage erwarteten Geburt.  
           Joseph bekam davon jedoch nichts mit. Herrn Penge hatte ihm befohlen, in einem der Räume nahe der Kommandantur der Palastwachen seinen Dienst zu versehen. Dort sollte er Lord Alfred Paget, König Louis-Philippe und dem Herzog von Monmouth bedienen. Lord Paget hatte vorgeschlagen, den ehemaligen französischen König dorthin “in Sicherheit zu bringen”. Doch anstatt still und leise abzuwarten, ob die Demonstranten den Palast überrennen oder die Proteste friedlich verlaufen würden, verwandelte Louis-Philippe die Dreierrunde in ein Trinkgelage mit Kartenspiel, bei dem er anzügliche Witze “zum Besten gab”. Joseph war von alledem nur angeekelt. Insbesondere störte ihn, dass man auch den Herzog von Monmouth aus seinem Club geholt hatte. Den Grund dafür sollte er erst später erfahren. Er sah dem Treiben der Aristokraten mit starrer Miene zu und bediente sie, wie es seine Pflicht war. Angesichts der Gefahr, in der sich der königliche Haushalt zu diesem Zeitpunkt befand, war das Verhalten dieser Männer nicht nur völlig unangemessen, sondern geradezu verräterisch. Doch wenn er dieses widerliche Verhalten schon ertragen musste, so wollte Joseph die Gelegenheit wenigstens nutzen, um diese Männer genau zu beobachten, insbesondere den Herzog von Monmouth. Man wusste nie, wozu solche Beobachtungen später noch einmal nützlich sein konnten.  
           Im Verlauf der Nacht wurden die Geräusche, die von den Palasttoren herüber drangen, lauter. Plötzlich erschien Prinz Albert. Joseph vermutete, dass er aus der Kommandantur der Palastwache kam und dort gerade den Befehl erteilt hatte, die Wachen zu verstärken. Seine Vermutung sollte sich später als richtig herausstellen. Der Kammerdiener erkannte sofort, dass der Prinz den Zorn, den der Anblick des Trinkgelages der Männer bei ihm auslöste, nur schwerlich zurückhalten konnte. Doch der Ehemann der Königin schien keine Zeit zu haben und beließ es nur bei einem kurzen Tadel. In diesem Augenblick erschien Sophie. Sie war ganz offensichtlich auf der Suche nach Prinz Albert, denn sie verbeugte sich vor diesem und teilte ihm mit, dass die Königin nach ihm gefragt habe und “der Augenblick gekommen sei”. Während Albert aus dem Zimmer lief, wandte sich Sophie ihrem bereits stark angetrunkenen Mann zu und fragte ihn, was er dort tun würde. Der Herzog erklärte ihr - mehr lallend als sprechend-, dass er als Mitglied des Kronrats in den Palast gerufen worden sei, um dort während der Geburt des königlichen Kindes anwesend zu sein. Als Sophie ihn daraufhin fragte, was er denn dann dort beim Kartenspielen mit König Louis-Philippe tun würde, wo er doch wisse, wie sehr Prinz Albert ein solches Treiben verabscheute, nutzte der Herzog die Gelegenheit, um seine Ehefrau ein weiteres mal vor anderen zu demütigen. Abschätzig nannte er sie eine Hofschranze, dann wandte er sich erneut dem Spiel mit Louis-Philippe zu. Sophie blieb einen Moment lang wie erstarrt stehen, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Doch dieser kurze Zeitraum genügte. Joseph hatte ihrem Gesicht angesehen, wie verletzt sie war. Ein unbändiger Zorn über das Verhalten des Herzogs von Monmouth bahnte sich seinen Weg durch seinen ganzen Körper, blieb jedoch hinter der starren Maske des Kammerdieners gut verborgen. In diesem Augenblick kam ihm zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass die ganze Situation vielleicht auch etwas Gutes haben könnte. Es war ihm bewusst, dass er unter normalen Umständen niemals eine Chance hätte, Sophie für sich zu gewinnen. Der Klassenunterschied zwischen ihnen war zu groß, als dass er darauf auch nur zu hoffen wagte, dass er seinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber jemals Ausdruck verleihen konnte. Aber vielleicht würde gerade der Herzog mit seinem hochmütigen Verhalten dazu beitragen, dass diese Unterschiede überbrückt werden konnten. Konnte es nicht sein, dass, genauso wie die Chartisten nach einem Ausweg aus ihrer Unterdrückung durch die reichen Schichten suchten, auch Sophie nach einem Ausweg aus der Unterjochung durch ihren Ehemann suchen würde? Joseph wusste es nicht. Aber er traf eine Entscheidung: Wann immer sie es tun würde, er würde für sie da sein. Er würde nicht aufgeben bis er sie für sich gewonnen hätte. Ganz egal was es kosten würde. 


	6. Tränen in der Nacht (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leider musste ich die Arbeit an dieser Geschichte für eine Weile "auf Eis legen". Ich hoffe jedoch, in Zukunft weitere Kapitel an jedem Sonntagabend posten zu können.

“Sonnenuntergang” by [unjerri](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fsonnenuntergang-oxford-turm-1192602%2F&t=MTQzOTc3OTMxNzUwODE0MDBmMGIyYmYzNzhlZTViMjQ3ZDA1NmVlOSw0TUcxaEVQSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187884977675%2Fdie-frau-des-buchh%25C3%25A4ndlers-6-tr%25C3%25A4nen-in-der&m=1)

 

         Während Joseph über seine ersten Begegnungen mit Sophie nachgedacht hatte, hatte sie sich mehrfach gedreht. Sie lag nun wieder auf ihrem Rücken. Während sie sich in diese Lage gedreht hatte, hatte sie ihren rechten Arm so nah an die linken Seite seines Körpers gebracht, dass nicht einmal ein Blatt Papier dazwischen passen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich in absehbarer Zeit wieder auf ihre rechte Seite drehen und dabei ihren linken Arm über seinen Brustkorb legen. Er musste lächeln, als er daran dachte. Nicht einen Augenblick ließ sie eine Trennung zu.  **  
**

         Noch immer beschien das Mondlicht Sophies Gesicht, dieses Gesicht, ohne dass er sich sein Leben nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, nicht mehr vorstellen wollte. Er hätte sie so gern berührt. Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick. Wie gern hätte er zärtlich die Züge ihres wunderschönen Gesichts nachgezeichnet und wie viel mehr noch hätte er sich noch einmal ganz in ihr verlieren wollen, wie er es nur wenige Stunden zuvor getan hatte.   
         Aber nein, er würde alles vermeiden, was sie jetzt aufwecken konnte. Sie brauchte ihre Kraft, ihren Schlaf. Schon seit einigen Tagen hatte er beobachtet, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Sophie hatte war nichts gesagt, doch immer wieder war ihm aufgefallen. dass sie leicht erschöpft war, sich öfter hin setzte, um auszuruhen. Hin- und wieder hatte sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch oder auf eine der Seiten ihrer Brust gelegt und inne gehalten. Er zweifelte nicht daran, den Grund für die Schwäche seine Frau zu kennen. Seitdem sie aus London nach Oxford gekommen waren, hatte Sophie ohne Unterlass daran gearbeitet, das alte Haus seines Onkels in ein gemütliches Heim zu verwandeln. Sie hatte sich ganz einfach viel zu sehr angestrengt. 

  
         Seitdem er vor sechs Monaten nach dem plötzlichen Tod seines Onkels dessen Erbe angetreten und die Buchhandlung übernommen hatte, hatte er selbst kaum eine ruhige Minute gehabt. In den letzten Jahren hatte die Schaffenskraft seines Onkels offensichtlich merklich nachgelassen. Die Buchhandlung war zwar nicht pleite, im Gegenteil sie verfügte über ein sehr solides Fundament von Kapital. Doch Joseph wusste aus Gesprächen mit dem Mitarbeiter seines Onkels nur zu gut, dass er die Dinge nicht schleifen lassen durfte. Die Konkurrenz in der Stadt war groß und wenn sie nicht neue Wege fanden, um Kunden zu binden und neue Kunden zu akquirieren, konnte es schnell dazu kommen, dass sie die Einlagen angreifen mussten. Dazu wollte er es auf keinen Fall kommen lassen. Im Gegenteil, er wollte das Geschäft seines Onkels nicht nur sichern, sondern ausbauen. Gemeinsam machten er und Lucas Myers, den er von seinem Onkel übernommen hatte, Pläne, wie sie alte Kunden binden, neue Kunden gewinnen, Bücher kostengünstiger einkaufen und ausliefern konnten. Das kostete viel Arbeit und Zeit. Noch immer wurde er an an jedem Werktag in der Buchhandlung gebraucht und daher war es ihm bisher nicht möglich gewesen, Sophie beizustehen. Zwar ging ihr Frau Nelson bei vielen Arbeiten zur Hand. Doch ganz offensichtlich war Sophies Konstitution nicht stark genug, um den Anforderungen zu genügen, die sie sich selbst auferlegt hatte. Aber das würde sich in den kommenden Wochen ändern. Gerade am Tag zuvor, hatte er neben seinem Haupt-Mitarbeiter zwei junge Studenten als Hilfskräfte eingestellt. Einer würde unter der Aufsicht von Lucas Myers das neu strukturierte Lager verwalten, der andere würde täglich die Bücher, die die Kunden bestellt hatten, an diese ausliefern. Bisher hatten Myers oder er selbst diese Arbeiten erledigt und zwar neben den vielen anderen Aufgaben, die die Führung der Buchhandlung mit sich brachte. Von nun an konnte er sich ganz auf die geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten konzentrieren und das würde ihm auch die Möglichkeit geben, früher nach Hause zu kommen und seiner Frau zu helfen. Er würde darauf bestehen, dass sie sich mehr Zeit für die einzelnen Hausarbeiten ließ und ihr helfen, wo immer er konnte. Joseph Weld würde die zweite Chance, die ihm das Leben gegeben hatte, nicht ungenutzt lassen. Das hatte er sich geschworen.

         Die Chance seines Lebens. Vor zwei Jahren hatte er sie verspielt. Für immer verspielt. Das jedenfalls dachte er damals.

         Der Rausch, in den ihn der erste Kuss am Strand von Sligo (und alles, was danach geschehen war), war unbeschreiblich.

         Er erinnerte sich noch gut. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass der königliche Koch, Charles Elmé Francatelli und Nancy Skerrett, die Ankleidedame der Königin, ineinander verliebt waren. Die ganze Dienerschaft (mit Ausnahme von Mr. Penge) wusste davon  - und schwieg. Francatelli hatte schon oft davon gesprochen, dass er sich selbständig machen und ein kleines Hotel erwerben wollte. Inmitten der Unruhen, die die Chartisten in London ausgelöst hatten, hatte er ein entsprechendes Etablissement gefunden. Joseph schätzte sie beide - Francatelli, weil er ei freier Geist war und sogar Mr. Penge widersprach und Mrs. Skerrett, weil sie in ihrer Arbeit für die Königin mehr sah, als nur einen Dienst, den es zu verrichten galt. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann die beiden heiraten würden. Diese Aussicht und die verliebten Blicke, die die beiden, wenn auch nur sehr vorsichtig und versteckt, austauschten, erinnerten Joseph immer wieder an die geheime Liebe, die Liebe, die er selbst empfand.

         Und gerade in dieser äußerlich (und für Joseph auch innerlich) aufgebrachten Zeit, sollte ihm die Gelegenheit gegeben werden, Sophie einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Es geschah am Nachmittag vor der Abreise des Königlichen Haushaltes zur Insel Wright. Als Lady of the Robes war es Sophies Pflicht, die Königin zu begleiten. Doch gleichzeitig spürte Sophie auch eine Verpflichtung ihrem Sohn William gegenüber. Wenn sie ihn schon nicht mitnehmen konnte, so wollte sie sich doch wenigstens von ihm verabschieden. Joseph versah an diesem Nachmittag wieder seinen Dienst im Hauptflur des Palastes und so wurde er Zeuge eines Gesprächs zwischen Sophie und Lady Portmann. Lady Portmann verstand, dass Sophie sich von ihrem Sohn verabschieden wollte, wandte aber ein, dass Sophie aber aufgrund der Gefahr, die von den Unruhen ausging, nicht ohne Begleitung nach Monmouth Haus fahren sollte. Während sie noch sprach, sah sie zu Joseph hinüber, der neben einer der Durchgangstüren stand. Ehe er sich versah sprach Lady Portmann ihn an:

         “Joseph, begleiten Sie die Herzogin und sorgen sie dafür, dass sie sicher nach Monmouth Haus und zurück in den Palast kommt.”

         Keinem Befehl hätte er lieber gehorcht.

         Eine Stunde später hielt Sophie’s Kutsche vor Monmouth House. Während die Herzogin ins Haus ging, nutzte Joseph die Gelegenheit, und besah sich das Innere des Wagens. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass an der Innenseite der Kutsche, zwischen Sitzbank und Wand, eine kleine, längliche Schachtel steckte. Er zog sie heraus und öffnete sie. Zum Vorschein kamen eine Reihe handgefertigter Zinnsoldaten. Bestimmt handelte es sich hierbei um ein Geschenk für ihren Sohn, das Sophie in de Aufregung der Geschehnisse in der Kutsche vergessen hatte. Joseph nahm die Schachtel an sich und eilte ihr nach. Als er, begleitet von einem anderen Diener, in die Halle von Monmouth Haus trat, sprach Sophie gerade mit einem ungefähr sechs Jahre alten Jungen. Es war deutlich erkennbar, dass der Sohn seine Mutter nicht wieder gehen lassen wollte, so gut sie ihn auch zu trösten versuchte. Sophie sah von dem Jungen auf und zu Joseph. Dieser hielt ihr die Schachtel entgegen.

         “Euer Gnaden,” sagte er, während er eine Verbeugung andeutete. Sophie sah ihn überrascht an 

         “Sie haben dies in der Kutsche vergessen. Ich dachte, es würde vielleicht von Nutzen sein.” fuhr er fort. Dann reichte er ihr die Schachtel. Auf Sophies Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Es war offenkundig, dass sie das Geschenk für ihren Sohn in der Aufregung ganz vergessen hatte.

         Joseph trat zurück und nahm den Platz neben der Tür ein, wie er es gewohnt war. Sophie öffnete die Schachtel und reichte sie ihrem Sohn.

         “Schau William, ich habe Dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht.”

         “Oh Mama,” rief der kleine Kerl voller Freude aus, “jetzt habe ich endlich genug Soldaten für einen richtigen Kampf!”

         Joseph beobachtete mit Freude, wie sich die Situation zwischen Mutter und Sohn etwas entspannte. Doch in diesem Moment erschien der Herzog von Monmouth auf der Treppe. Anstatt seine Frau zu begrüßen, tadelte er sie sofort wieder und die Tatsache, dass Diener dies mit anhören mussten, schien ihn nicht zu stören.

         “Ah Herzogin! Na da ist es ja kein Wunder, dass unser Sohn in seinen Unterrichtseinheiten immer mehr zurück fällt, wenn Sie ihn mit solchen kindischen Spielereien vom Lernen ablenken!”              

         “Wir haben uns nur verabschiedet,” brachte Sophie vor und im nächsten Moment klagte der kleine William erneut:  
  
         “Bitte Mama, geh’ nicht fort!”

         Doch auch das Kind wurde vom Herzog sofort scharf zurechtgewiesen:  
  
         “Hör’ auf herumzuheulen und geh’ sofort auf Dein Zimmer!”  
  
         Der Junge nahm die Schachtel und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Der Herzog sah ihm nach. Dann wandte er sich mit harten Worten an seine Frau:  
  
         “Ich glaube es ist eine ausgezeichnete Sache, dass Du nach Osborn gehst. Vielleicht lernst Du dann Dich anders zu verhalten. Es mag vielleicht in der Klasse der Krämer so sein, dass man seine Kinder zu Weichlingen verzieht, aber William wird eines Tages ein Herzog sein!”

         Sophie sah den Herzog ob dieser neuerlichen Demütigung fassungslos an und Joseph musste jede Faser seines Körpers unter Kontrolle halten, um dem bornierten Schnösel nicht alle Knochen im Leib zu brechen. Dann drehte sich der Herzog zu ihm um:

         “Du! Hol’ die Kutsche der Herzogin!”

         Joseph deutete eine Verbeugung, drehte sich um und ging Richtung Eingang. Auch der Herzog verschwand. Kurz vor der Eingangstür wartete Joseph, bis Sophie erschien. Er sah ihr an, wie sehr sie Ereignisse der letzten Minuten mitgenommen hatten. Die große Eingangstür des Hauses wurde von einem Diener geöffnet, der Sophie hinausgehen ließ. Joseph, der ihr erst in einigem Abstand gefolgt war, eilte an ihr vorbei, um ihr die Tür der Kutsche zu öffnen. Als sie eingestiegen war und er die Tür hinter ihr schloss, sah er, wie sie die Hände vor das Gesicht schlug und zu weinen begann. Er wünschte, er hätte die Mittel zur Hand diesem elenden Menschen, dem seine Geburt zufällig den Titel eines Herzogs verpasst hatte, jede der Demütigungen die sie zu erdulden hatte, dreifach heimzuzahlen. Doch als er zum Kutscher auf den Bock stieg, dachte er erneut daran, dass vielleicht gerade das Verhalten des Herzogs dazu führen konnte, die gesellschaftlichen Gräben zwischen ihm und der Frau, die er liebte, einzureißen.


	7. Tränen in der Nacht (1b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph Weld erinnert sich an Ereignisse auf der Insel Wight.

“Sonnenuntergang” by [unjerri](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fsonnenuntergang-oxford-turm-1192602%2F&t=MTQzOTc3OTMxNzUwODE0MDBmMGIyYmYzNzhlZTViMjQ3ZDA1NmVlOSw0TUcxaEVQSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187884977675%2Fdie-frau-des-buchh%25C3%25A4ndlers-6-tr%25C3%25A4nen-in-der&m=1)

 

         Joseph musste lächeln, als er an jenen Tag zurück dachte. Als er von der Fahrt nach Monmouth House zurückkehrte, war der königliche Haushalt bereits in heller Aufregung. Überall wurde gepackt und geplant für die bevorstehende Reise zur Insel Wight. Und am anderen Morgen, in aller Frühe, ging es los. Erst wurde alles in Kutschen verpackt, dann in die extra bereit gestellten Eisenbahnwaggons. Für viele der Diener war es die erste Fahrt mit der Eisenbahn und auch Joseph konnte seine Aufregung kaum verbergen. In Southampton angekommen musste wieder alles umgepackt werden. Erst in die Kutschen, dann auf das Dampfschiff, das die Königin und ihren Hofstaat auf die Insel bringen würde. Es war viel Arbeit, doch Joseph genoss die Ankunft am Meer und die anschließende Fahrt mit dem Schiff sehr. Nachdem das Schiff  in den Zielhafen eingelaufen war, galt es, das gesamte Gepäck wieder in Kutschen umzuladen. Dann ging die Fahrt Richtung Osborn House, wo der königliche Hof die nächsten Wochen verbringen würde. Im Gegensatz zu den vorausgegangenen Fahrtstrecken, dauerte die Fahrt diesmal nicht sehr lange. Schon eine Stunde später trafen sie in Osborn House ein. Wieder galt es, die Kutschen zu entladen und alles in das Haus getragen. Als Joseph an diesem Abend in sein Bett fiel, wusste er, was er getan hatte. Der Lohn dieses Tages war mehr als redlich verdient.

         Die folgenden Tage sollten ihn jedoch reichlich für die Strapazen der Reise entschädigen. Das Anwesen Osborn House war - im Vergleich zum Buckingham Palace in London - klein. Die Chance, dass er Sophie bei seinen täglichen Diensten begegnete war daher umso größer. Schon am zweiten Tag ihres Aufenthaltes dort, sollte Joseph ausgiebig Gelegenheit haben, in Sophies Nähe zu verweilen. Prinz Albert hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, seine Kinder die historische Schlacht von Waterloo als eine Art kleines Theaterstück aufführen zu lassen. Das Ganze fand im Garten von Osborn House statt und der verkleinerte Hofstaat fungierte als Zuschauergruppe. Joseph und der Koch Francatelli waren dazu auserkoren, die Schlachtrosse der gegnerischen Heerführer zu spielen. Francatelli trug Prinz Bertie auf seinen Schultern, der den Duke of Wellington spielte und Joseph fungierte als Schlachtross für Prinzessin Victoria, die als Napoleon auftrat. Beide “Schlachtrösser” mussten immer wieder aufpassen, dass sie im Eifer des Gefechts nicht von einen der Hiebe mit einem der Holzschwerter von “Napoleon” oder von dem “Duke of Wellington” getroffen wurden. In einiger Entfernung zum “Schlachtfeld” stand Mr. Penge, der - ganz zu seinem Leidwesen - eine kleine Trommel schlagen musste. Eigentlich hätte es Joseph gefallen, Penge so zu sehen, doch er würdigte den Königlichen Verwalter keines Blickes. Er hatte nur Augen für Sophie, die ihn ebenfalls immer wieder mit einem Lächeln bedachte. In der Situation, in der sie sich befanden, war das vollkommen unauffällig, denn ihre freundlichen Blicke hätten jederzeit als Ermutigungen für den kleinen Prinz oder die kleine Prinzessin durchgehen können. 

         Das kleine Theaterspiel fand ein Ende, als der junge Diener Brodie einen Brief für die Königin brachte, in dem ihr berichtet wurde, mit welchen abschätzigen Worten der Außenminister, Lord Palmerston, sie und die anderen gekrönten Häupter Europa im Unterhaus bedacht hatte.

         Als die Diener kurz darauf in de Küche zurück kehrten, sah Joseph, wie Francatelli bei Penge sein Kündigungsschreiben einreichte. Wenig später erfuhr er, dass der Koch und Mrs. Skerrett am Tag vor der Abreise zur Insel Wight geheiratet hatten. Er gönnte den beiden Kollegen das Glück, das sie teilten, aber es verstärkte auch Josephs eigene Sehnsucht, Sophie nahe zu sein.  
  
         Am Nachmittag desselben Tages hatte er dazu endlich wieder Gelegenheit. In einem der kleinen runden Räume der Nordseite, die auch als Leseräume genutzt wurden, hatten sich Lady Portman, Prinzessin Feodora und Sophie zum Tee versammelt. Josephs Aufgabe war es, sie zu bedienen. Während er das tat, wurde er Zeuge ihres Gesprächs, das sich in erster Linie um den britischen Außenminister, Lord Palmerston, drehte. Dieser hatte die Abwesenheit des Königspaares dazu benutzt den ungarischen Oppositionellen und Revolutionär Lajos Kossuth, der im Vereinigten Königreich Ayl suchte, in der britischen Hauptstadt willkommen zu heißen. Bereits am Vormittag, während der Kinderspiele im Garten, war deutlich geworden, wie sehr das Verhalten des Außenministers die Königin und den Prinzgemahl erzürnten. Kurz nachdem Brodie den Brief aus London überbracht hatte, war das königliche Paar aufgebrochen und hatte sich in seine Privaträume zurückgezogen.

         Nun brachte Lady Portman das Gespräch erneut auf die Vorgänge in London. Sie hatte die aktuelle Zeitung bei sich und bemerkte, dass die Äußerungen, die  Palmerston im Parlament gemacht hatte, die Königin sehr verletzt hatten. Joseph hatte die Zeitungen in der Küche gesehen und von den anderen Bediensteten gehört, dass der Außenminister die gekrönten Häupter Europas (also auch die Königin!) als Tauben bezeichnet hatte, die ihre Nester verlassen hätten. Er hatte sogar hinzugefügt, dass man das Land auch gut ohne diese “Vögel” verwalten könne. Lady Portman hatte die Zeitung ebenfalls dabei und verwies, während sie sprach, auf eine Karikatur, die die Königin und den Prinzgemahl als Tauben zeigten, die aus London fort flogen. “Fleeing London” stand in großen Lettern darüber.

         “Der Mann ist ein Halunke,” sagte Sophie, die die Bemerkungen von Lady Portman bestätigen wollte. Doch dann lenkte Lady Portman das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung:

         “Ich frage mich, wie lange wir wohl auf der Insel bleiben werden. Eure Königliche Hoheit werden sich sicherlich danach sehnen, endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen.”

         Doch die so angesprochene Prinzessin Feodora reagierte anders, als gedacht:

         “Das einzige Zuhause, das ich habe, ist bei meiner Schwester und wenn sie sich entscheidet, auf einer Insel zu wohnen, so sei es so.” 

         Nach einem Moment fügte die Prinzessin von Leiningen hinzu:

         “Allerdings wünschte ich mir, dass mein Zimmer ein Fenster zum Meer hinaus hätte.”

         “Mein Zimmer hat ein Fenster zum Meer hinaus, wollen wir tauschen?” bot Sophie an.

         “Oh, das ist sehr freundlich. Aber sicherlich wünschen Sie, dass Sie bald nach Hause zurückkehren können? Ihr Mann sehnt sich sicherlich nach Ihnen.” gab die Prinzessin zurück. Damit hatte sie genau Sophies wunden Punkt getroffen.

         “Wissen Sie, was dieser Mann getan hat? Er hat unseren Sohn auf ein Internat geschickt. Das Kind ist gerade sechs Jahre alt!”  
  
         Joseph entging der Schmerz in Sophies Stimme nicht.

         “Es ist besser, dass ich hier bin,” setzte sie hinzu und griff nach einem weiteren Stück Toast.

         Es verwunderte Joseph nicht, als wenige Tage später der Premierminister, Lord John Russell, und der Außenminister, Lord Palmerston, in Osborn House eintrafen. Unter den Bediensteten waren bereits Wetter darüber abgeschlossen worden, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, dass die Königin den Außenminister zum Rapport bestellen würde. Im Gespräch mit Francatelli hatte er erfahren, dass der Premierminister Palmerston wohl nur zu gern entlassen würde, dies jedoch nicht tat, weil er dessen Opposition noch mehr fürchtete.

         Als er am Nachmittag eine Stunde frei hatte, zog sich Joseph in eine Ecke des Gartens zurück, von der er annahm, dass sie nicht von Mitglieder des Hofstaates frequentiert wurden. Er machte es sich auf einem der dort stehenden Stühle bequem, streckte sich und hielt sein Gesicht der Sonne entgegen. Beinahe wäre er eingedöst, doch dann hörte er Schritte und plötzlich stand Sophie vor ihm. Sie hatte ein Buch unter dem Arm und sah ihn leicht amüsiert an. Joseph stand sofort auf und nahm Haltung an.

         “Ich wünsche mein Zimmer mit Prinzessin Feodora zu tauschen,“ sagte sie und fügte hinzu: “Sie wünscht, auf das Meer hinauszusehen. Könnten Sie das arrangieren?”

         “Selbstverständlich, Euer Gnaden,” hatte er versichert und als sie sich zum Gehen wandte, wünschte er nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie noch einen Augenblick verweilen und er mit ihr sprechen könnte. 

         “Auf das Meer hinauszublicken ist eine wunderbare Sache.”

         “Für mich macht es keinen Unterschied, was ich mir anschaue, wenn es nicht mein kleiner Junge ist,” gab Sophie zur Antwort und ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich merklich.

         “Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass Sie sich von ihm trennen mussten …”

         Josephs Worte waren ehrlich gemeint, doch er sah an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie Sophie nur noch trauriger machten.

         “Entschuldigung.”

         Fieberhaft suchte er in Gedanken nach irgendetwas, das er ihr sagen und das sie vielleicht aufmuntern würde. Doch alles, was ihm einfiel, war:

         “Übrigens, der Premierminister und der Außenminister sind angekommen …”

         Sophies Reaktion überraschte ihn.

        “Lord Palmerston!” sagte sie und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich sofort. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie diese Nachricht erfreute. Im Gehen begriffen, wandte sie sich noch einmal um und fragte: “Joseph? das ist doch ihr Name, oder?”

        Er nickte. Als er wieder aufblickte, war sie verschwunden.

  
         Am selben Abend versammelte sich der verkleinerte Hofstaat einschließlich der beiden Politiker zu einem ‘gemütlichen Beisammensein’ in der größeren Bibliothek. Es war Josephs Aufgabe, die Gäste mit Portwein zu versorgen. Sophie stand an einem der Bücherregale und las etwas. Als er zu ihr kam, um ihr Glas zu füllen, fiel ihm auf, dass der Kragen ihres Kleides sich verzogen hatte und und weit die Schulter heruntergerutscht war. Joseph wies sie daraufhin und schirmte sie dann so lange vor den Augen der anderen Gäste ab, bis sie das Missgeschick in Ordnung gebracht hatte. Als er sich dann entfernte, um die anderen Gäste zu bedienen, kam ihm Lord Palmerston entgegen, der ganz offensichtlich auf dem Weg zu Sophie war. Ein böser Verdacht beschlich Joseph als er meinte, in den Augen des Außenministers den Blick eines Raubtiers zu erkennen, das sich auf einem Beutezug befand. Als der Portwein in den Karaffen sich dem Ende näherte und Joseph auf dem Weg in die Küche war, um für Nachschub zu sorgen, kam ihm eine Idee. Er stellte die Karaffe auf einem der Tisch im Gang an und rannte dann so schnell er konnte die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Am Nachmittag war er dem Wunsch der Damen nachgekommen und hatten den Tausch der Zimmer von Sophie und der Prinzessin von Leiningen arrangiert. Nun stand er wieder vor diesen Zimmern. Vorsichtig schaute er sich um und lauschte. Als er sich sicher war, dass niemand ihn beobachtete, vertauschte er die Namensschilder an den Türen. Den Damen, so glaubte er, würde das nicht auffallen. Und für den Fall, dass sie es doch bemerkten, so konnte er sich damit herausreden, dass er in der Eile, in der die Arbeiten am Nachmittag vorgenommen werden mussten, vergessen hatte, die Namensschilder den richtigen Türen zuzuordnen. Sollte jedoch jemand anderes in dieser Nacht nach dem Zimmer der Herzogin von Monmouth suchen, so würde sich diese Person mit der Schwester der Königin auseinandersetzen müssen. 

         Was Joseph nicht wusste (und auch nie erfahren sollte) -  es kam genau so, wie er es vorausgesehen hatte. Als Lord Palmerston einige Stunden später, mitten in der Nacht, in das - vermeintliche - Zimmer der Herzogin schlich, erwartete ihn dort eine böse Überraschung.

         Irgendetwas sagte dem Diener jedoch, dass die Gefahr, die von Lord Palmerston ausging, noch nicht gebannt war. Aus diesem Grund versuchte er am nächsten Tag, wann immer möglich, in Sophies Nähe zu sein. Und tatsächlich beobachtete er, wie es am späten Vormittag zu einem Treffen zwischen ihr und dem Außenminister in einer eher versteckt gelegenen Ecke des Gartens kam. Er selbst hielt sich in seinem kleinen Laubengang verborgen, der vom Garten zu den Anlagen mit den kleinen, eingefassten Teichen führte. Von der Stelle aus, von der er die beiden beobachtete, konnte er ihr Gespräch nicht mit anhören, doch er sah, wie Sophie sich plötzlich an Palmerstons Mantel festhielt und ihn an sich zog. Ihr Blick, ja ihr ganzes Verhalten, machten auf ihn den Eindruck einer einzigen flehentlichen Bitte. Doch der Außenminister reagierte gänzlich anders, als Joseph es erwartet hatte. Palmerston machte sich, wie es schien auf eine sehr unsanfte Art und Weise, von Sophie los und eilte davon. Auch Sophie rannte davon, jedoch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, d.h. genau in die Richtung, in der sich Joseph verborgen hielt. Er stürzte aus seinem Versteck heraus und wollte sich davon schleichen, damit Sophie ihn nicht sah. Doch er war nicht schnell genug und beinahe wären sie auf dem Weg unter dem Laubengang zusammengestoßen.

         “Geht mir aus dem Weg!” war alles, was Joseph von ihr zu hören bekam, dann eilte sie davon. 

         Joseph ahnte, wohin ihre Schritte sie führen würden und er folgte ihr mit einigem Abstand. Tatsächlich fand er sie an einem der kleinen Teiche stehend. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr. Er sah, wie versuchte, sich die Tränen aus dem Gesichts zu wischen und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Sie nahm es und er drehte sich dezent beiseite. Zu seiner Überraschung begann Sophie jedoch ganz offen zu ihm zu sprechen:

         “Solch’ dumme Tränen! Warum suche ich auch Trost, wo er nicht zu finden ist!”

         Joseph sah vor sich hin und als er nichts erwiderte, sprach sie ihn direkt an:

         “Oh bitte, sagt etwas!”

         Er entschied sich, nicht auf das gerade Geschehene einzugehen, sondern sie ein wenig abzulenken. 

         “Euer Gnaden, horcht! Hört ihr die Wellen, wie sie am Strand übereinander schlagen?”

         “Das Meer, es ängstigt mich … ein wenig,” gab sie zur Antwort.

         “Mir gibt das Meer das Gefühl am Leben zu sein,” sagte er lächelnd.

         Sie reichte ihm das Taschentuch zurück. Joseph verbeugte sich und während er zum Haus zurück ging, faltete er vorsichtig das Taschentuch und steckte es wie einen kostbaren Besitz, den es zu bewahren galt, in seine Jackentasche. Er wusste nicht genau, was zwischen Sophie und Lord Palmerston geschehen war. Joseph verstand auch nicht, warum der Außenminister, der noch am Vorabend ganz offensichtlich auf ein Abenteuer mit der Herzogin aus gewesen war, nun davon Abstand genommen hatte. Aber im Grunde genommen, war das auch alles egal. Als Palmerston sie zurückgewiesen hatte, war _er_ für sie da gewesen. Es war  _sein_ Taschentuch, das ihre Tränen aufgefangen hatte. Und Joseph Weld war sich sicher, dass sie das die Herzogin von Monmouth das nicht vergessen würde. Er sollte sich nicht täuschen. Der Aufenthalt des königlichen Hofstaates auf der Insel Wight sollte noch so manche Überraschung bereit halten.


End file.
